


【海王兄弟／Arthurm】Carry On, The Wayward Brothers（短篇完結）

by ReverseAge



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: But it is recommended to wear the slash filter to read, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen, Schmoop, There ain't any kisses, Written in Mandarin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverseAge/pseuds/ReverseAge
Summary: 兩兄弟開始花時間在對方身上，進而慢慢重新認識彼此。The boys began to spend time on each other, and slowly re-recognize each other.





	【海王兄弟／Arthurm】Carry On, The Wayward Brothers（短篇完結）

**Author's Note:**

> （不知道成功了沒有的）暖甜治癒向，想給Ormi一個更好的結局。  
> 只刷了電影兩遍，對漫畫還很不熟悉，所有角色以電影為主。  
> 含有非常多對角色的我流理解與腦補，所以，你知道的，角色屬於原作，OOC屬於我。  
> 連一個吻都沒有，其實算是無差，但建議戴著年上濾鏡閱讀🕶
> 
> 全文5100+，一口氣發完。

 

 

01.

大戰結束的第二天，Arthur一大早就去Orm的房間拜訪自家弟弟。

對，Orm原本的房間，亞特蘭提斯國王的寢殿，現在充當「牢房」──如果這麼舒適的房間還能算得上牢房的話。

不過以他七海之王的權威，他哪怕指著寢殿說這叫地牢，那以後寢殿恐怕就要改名叫地牢了。

現在他就頂著看守士兵疑惑的視線，站在「牢房」門口，猶豫著不知是否該敲門。

 

不需要競技場前的那番對話Arthur也知道Orm恨他。老實說他也不能說自己已經完全原諒了Orm掀起的海嘯差點淹死父親這件事，但將心比心，如果兩人的處境跟立場交換，他也不敢說自己能處理的比對方更好。

別說是Orm，就連他自己在得知母親被處決的原因是因為有了自己時，也曾一度被自我厭棄與憤恨的負面情緒淹沒。

他只是比Orm幸運了一點，因為他還有一個心中有愛的爸爸，愛他、關懷他，但對方有的卻是一個滿心都是仇恨、性格偏執偏激的父王。

當Arthur看見對方抱著好久不見的母親而眼裡都是淚水時，他就知道他弟弟沒有他以為的那麼壞──至少Orm還知道什麼是愛，至少對方還有流淚的能力。

然後他又想起在上火環競技場的前一刻，Orm說過不想殺自己的事。

……好吧，雖然他的弟弟可能很彆扭、不好說話還做了一些壞事，但作為哥哥就該讓著弟弟不是嗎。

Arthur認為自己有責任踏出破冰的這一步。

 

「那個……陛下？您想進去的話我可以開門喔。」

「……麻煩你了。」

 

 

02.

第一次的面談可以算得上是不歡而散。

當然不是說他們吵了架或是打架，以他們初次見面的情況來對比現在，已經算相當平和了。Arthur自認自己是有想好好談的意思，奈何那個小混蛋完全不願意配合──在他努力找話說的時候，不看他、不回應他，完全當作他不存在──簡單來說就是拒絕溝通。最後他只能把帶來的禮物，一瓶伏特加，留在Orm的床頭櫃上，就離開了。

這工作比他想像的還難。

他弟弟怎麼這麼彆扭。

坐在家裡的餐桌旁，高大的男人雙肘立在桌上，用手掌撐著臉，重重地嘆了口氣。突然鼻尖滑過一絲熟悉的香氣，讓他從近乎冥想的放空之中抽離。「Arthur，我的大王子，是什麼事情讓你這麼煩惱？」

「媽媽。」

Atlanna吻了吻大兒子的髮頂，然後坐到他身邊的椅子上。

亞特蘭提斯的前任女王可以非常強悍，卻同樣可以非常溫柔。Arthur失去母親的日子比Orm還要更久，早已不習慣暴露弱點、表現出軟弱，或者主動說出自己的困擾，但在她鼓勵的視線下，他很願意跟母親分享。

「是Orm……他完全拒絕跟我有任何的交流，那我要怎麼喜歡上他，又該怎麼找到動力跟理由在審判上替他辯護？」Arthur不承認自己現在的行為叫做告狀，「人魚王國跟鹽海王國都還在等我給他們個交代呢。」

「你想說你弟弟表現的就像個混蛋是不是？」Atlanna笑著也學他撐著臉頰問道。

「……這是媽媽妳說的喔，不是我。」

因為心情愉快而愈發容光煥發的前任女王輕聲笑了起來，笑完之後卻也跟著嘆了口氣，「晚點我會去看看他，但我也不知道我是否能幫上忙。七歲之後的Orm恐怕我也沒比你熟悉多少。」

Arthur愣了愣。他被Atlanna的話勾起了好奇心。

小時候的Orm！

「媽媽，Orm小時候是什麼樣子的？」他的眼神完全亮了。如果這時候有人開口問就會知道，在Atlanna眼裡，七海之王此刻的神情就跟他還是個小小孩兒時一模一樣。

如同他對Orm說過的，自從他知道自己還有個弟弟以後，他就花了無數的時間跟心力，思考對方的長相、可能是什麼樣的人，能不能跟自己合得來；又倘若能從小一起長大，他的人生會不會不那麼無聊？

雖然在他看來弟弟目前不太討人喜歡，但這不妨礙他的好奇心嘛。

「小時候的Orm啊……是個小甜心呢。」Atlanna因為有關小兒子的回憶而瞇起眼睛，表情非常溫柔，「也許你注意到了，那孩子的長相隨我。他年紀還小的時候，真的是又乖巧又可愛，皮膚那麼白、眼睛那麼藍，小小軟軟的一團，可愛得不得了。」

聽著Atlanna的描述，Arthur也不禁開始想像Orm還小的時候──嘶，真的相當招人疼啊。然而下一刻Atlanna的語氣驟變。

「他曾是我在深海裡唯一的安慰。」

前任女王的話語染上了令亞瑟屏住呼吸的哀傷。她輕輕撫上大兒子的臉頰，眼淚從眼角緩緩滑落，「當年我離開你、離開你父親，這個選擇幾乎是字面意義上的撕開了我的心。可是Orm，我的Orm，他就像是陸地人傳說中的天使一樣，做他所有能做的試圖治癒我、努力逗我開心，即使他根本沒有意識到自己正在這麼做。

「如今他的處境也同樣令我心痛。」

粗獷的男人有著與外表不符的細心，Arthur在母親的敘述中不斷用指尖替她抹去眼淚，可是Atlanna的眼淚那麼多，承載的情感那麼滿。

她握住大兒子貼在自己頰邊的手，Arthur的掌心相當溫熱，跟她、Orm，或者其他亞特蘭提斯人的溫涼都不甚相同，讓她不禁想要相信，Arthur當初能救得了陸地，也許也同樣救得了她的小兒子。

「無論是對你或對他而言，我都不是個好母親，也許我沒資格要求你，但我想拜託你，再努力試試好嗎？我向你保證，他跟你以為的不一樣，你只是沒能看到那個我認識的他。」

Atlanna沒辦法眼睜睜看著Orm受到審判，縱使過去了這麼多年，她依然願意相信他還是當年那個性格柔軟，會哭、會撒嬌的孩子。

七海之王將他的母后擁進懷裡，下顎輕輕抵著母親的頭頂，「Mera曾說過，『對一個自己不了解的事物隨便批評是不對的』，我覺得她說的很對。」

他將Atlanna放開，給了母親一個乍看有些猙獰，卻相當明亮的笑容。

「所以別擔心，媽媽，他是我弟弟，我會保護他的。」

 

 

03.

Arthur不知道Atlanna到底跟Orm談了些什麼，但他真的很好奇，因為他弟弟隔天就主動向牢房看守表達了想要見他……他弟弟也許個性冷硬，甚至還有些乖張，但卻是個會聽媽媽的話的好孩子。

他依約前來，在門口做了幾個深呼吸，再三告誡了自己絕不能再被激怒，才下定決心敲門。雖然Orm自己是開不了門的，但他還是這麼做了，才讓人解除了封鎖。

……至少他今天主動敲門了。Arthur決定要將這點視為一種勝利，嗯。

 

「Orm？我要進去了！」

這是Orm在看見他的異父兄長之前聽見的。Arthur以為他不知道，殊不知他早已察覺「牢房」門口杵著個不知所措的大個子，如同昨天一樣，猶豫著生怕打擾他、惹他生氣。

光看這點，Arthur就不像個王者。要知道無論是他還是他父親坐在王位上時，從來就沒有敲過門或者是等誰來開門，作為亞特蘭提斯的國王，放眼望去都是自己的領地。

既然沒有地方不能去，為什麼要敲門。

放下手上魚人國出版的詩集，Orm注意到七海之王已經換下了那身亮瞎人眼、金燦燦的盔甲，現在穿的是像極了魚鱗的輕皮甲，顏色也低調了許多；他也發現，對方在被自己上下打量的時候，可能是不習慣被太專注的視線鎖定，有些侷促地微微睜大眼睛。

──一個身高超過六英呎的大男人裝什麼無辜？可恨的是Orm發現自己居然還很吃這套。

Orm輕輕飄到了兄長的面前：「媽媽請我給你個機會，我現在給了。有什麼想說的嗎？」

面對這樣劈頭蓋臉砸來的問句，Arthur無聲張了張嘴，最後選了個牛頭不對馬嘴的回應。

「昨天的伏特加好喝嗎？」

「……」

好了，Orm現在知道他哥哥確實口才不怎麼樣了。也對，如果對方口才很好的話，在廊橋上就不會被他三言兩語激起怒火，進而被引誘上火環競技場，亞特蘭提斯的二殿下在心裡無奈地嘆了口氣。

行吧，既然都不打算拿翹，Arthur也在態度上放下姿態了，那他就也退一步。

「我還沒喝。如果你想知道我對它的感想的話，我可以現在喝。」

「……那我們一起喝？」

 

第二次的會面，以兄弟倆合作乾掉整瓶伏特加作結。

 

 

04.

第二次的面談，Arthur發現了幾個Orm的小秘密，算是一個良好的開始吧。

首先，Orm的酒量非常的差，縱然事後Orm大力反駁，說自己只是不適應陸地上的酒，但卻無法否認自己是那個喝了沒幾口伏特加就開始紅著臉倚在兄長肩頭咯咯傻笑的人；傻笑就算了，還不由自主地把自己的其他小秘密給說了出來，而那些小秘密還大多與他唯一的聽眾有關係。

他說著自己幼時對Arthur的想像與渴望，說著他少年時對Arthur的忌妒與幻想，也說著他成為青年時對Arthur的恨、羨慕，還有那份不敢宣之於口的嚮往。

也許我就像母親一樣，不由自主地被海面上明亮的世界吸引，可我的出身、我的身分，在在提醒著我不能，最後蒼白的青年帶著恍惚的神情說著。

我沒有她的勇氣。

他說話時語氣放得很輕，輕得幾乎要是Arthur不集中注意力去聽，那些呢喃出來的話語就會在眨眼間被水流帶走。

 

更重要的是，Arthur發現在那副冰冷的外表武裝之下，他弟弟有著一顆溫熱的心。

 

 

05.

由於亞特蘭提斯之王以及正義聯盟的各種事務，Arthur並沒有他看起來的那麼閒，以至於第二次跟第三次的會面隔了大約五天。有鑑於第二次的會面相當成功，他決定要加重籌碼。

「親愛的哥哥，我以為你是足夠聰明才獲得了三叉戟的認同，但你剛剛所說的卻不禁再一次讓我懷疑起你的智商……告訴我我沒有聽錯？」這是Orm皮笑肉不笑的質問。

「人魚王國的女王跟鹽海王國的國王也是這麼說的……雖然委婉多了。」Arthur在他弟弟如刀鋒一般凌厲的視線下乾笑，「Vulko跟Mera算是站在我這邊，但我為此挨了好多瞪視了，能不能拜託你不要也這麼凶狠的瞪著我？」

「是 _ **你**_ 要把我從這裡放出去，也是 _ **你**_ 要帶我上岸，他們沒破口大罵已經算有風度。」

Orm雙手環胸，清俊的臉上是滿滿的不贊同，這點讓Arthur有些氣餒：「媽媽很支持我，但我沒想到你也反對。」

「……」Orm投降了，他搖搖頭，表情無奈：「我反對是因為我站在統治者的角度思考，你這樣的舉動無疑是在動搖王權。」

聽了這話，Arthur游得更靠近了弟弟一點，像他們初次見面時他從廊橋衝上去與Orm對峙時，那麼近的距離，可是一方不再高高在上，另一方也不再受到屈辱的箝制。

「我要帶你上岸，是因為我們希望你能透過自己的眼睛，親自看看陸地上的一切。你在廊橋上說的那些，我不認為有錯，是，有些陸地上的居民的確對海洋很殘酷，但你不能因為這些就全盤否定陸地上的所有人。」

「但──」

「我們需要你知道，除了那些壞人之外也有很多好人，他們花費了一輩子的心力來阻止這些暴行，想讓世界變得更好。」

Arthur靠得更近了，近得Orm幾乎能感覺到他的吐息柔柔的打在臉上。對方低沉的聲音變得柔和。

「我不想你一輩子都被囚禁在這裡。所以，你現在能不能站在家人的角度思考看看？不為了我，也為了媽媽。Orm，你仔細想想，告訴我你認為我們為什麼要這麼做。」

高大的男人深深望進幼弟的眼睛。

繼承自他們母親的冰藍色迎上了那抹如朝霞一般的金色虹膜。他們周遭的水流像是凝固了一瞬間一樣，靜的不可思議，但最後，歎息一般的語句從Orm蒼白的唇間溜出，聲音幾不可聞。

「……因為你們愛我。」

七海之王用寬大的雙掌輕輕捧起弟弟的臉，額頭抵上對方的。

「回答正確。」

 

 

06.

「……我還是有點不懂。」在他們倆相偕往海岸線遊去的時候，安靜了很久的Orm突然開口。

「哪裡不懂？」由於稍早自家弟弟給他戴上腳環型追蹤器（跟Mera那個一樣做得像飾品）的態度十分乖巧，被莫名取悅了的Arthur現在心情很好。

「我理解媽媽愛我，可是你……我們之前從未見過，你怎能如此篤定你也愛我？」

Arthur發出爽朗的笑聲，笑得眼角彎彎：「弟弟，你真傻。」

「我才不傻。快說，為什麼？」

「就像我告訴過你的，自從知道我有個兄弟之後，就一直很高興。雖然沒有機會見面，可我還是高興。」說著話的同時，他們來到了離海面最近的地方，不過他們不約而同停住了，打算解決掉這個問題再上岸。

Orm望著他的目光平靜如同海面，然而底下究竟有多麼波濤洶湧，沒人知道。

Arthur選擇不再去思考Orm發問的真意──不安也好、懷疑也好，他都不去想了，面對Orm這樣的人，迂迴避讓永遠比不上直截了當。

「在第一次見面之後，我發現你恨我，而我對你也沒有絲毫好感，」Arthur心平氣和地說，「但我冷靜下來之後思考過，認為你的舉動並沒有那麼不可理喻；實際與你相處過後，以前對你的那些無數的美好想像也開始慢慢被驗證。沒有完全一樣，但也差不太多。」

說到這裡，Arthur突然一個加速，從水中躍出，跳上那個能看見美好日出的小碼頭，只留下一句話給Orm。

「總的來說，你是個還不錯的弟弟，所以我願意愛你。」

他在上次見面時放下武力與拳頭，而現在，他選擇直接把自己的心，攤開放在對方面前。

Arthur上岸之後逕自往前走，過了一會才發現Orm沒跟上來，於是他回頭去找。這一回頭卻讓他大驚失色。

他看見他弟弟慢慢浮出水面，眼睛微微瞪圓了，愣愣地抬頭望著自己，臉上都是不斷淌下的海水……似乎還不只海水。

 

「等等，你別哭啊！媽媽會罵我的！」

 

 

Final.

日子一天天過去，亞特蘭提斯的人民，特別是能接觸到Orm的人都敏銳發現，Orm變得柔軟了，只有少數的那兩三個人才知道，其實這才是他原本的樣子。

大戰結束後的半年內，在Arthur和Atlanna的協助下，他得到了鹽海國國王、人魚國新任女王的原諒，徹底被釋放；又過了一個月，他受Arthur親封為親王，恢復了海洋領主的頭銜，亞特蘭提斯開始實行雙王共治。

一年後，在正義聯盟的見證下，亞特蘭提斯開始與陸地通商，七個海洋國度的存在正式公開，逐漸進入人類的視野。

一切都在變得愈來愈好。不完美，但愈來愈好。

 

在那場海、陸，甚至是外星人全民矚目的記者會上，亞特蘭提斯的兩位統治者一同出席；他們相視一笑，卻是由淺金色頭髮的青年站到了麥克風前，而另一位則是以保護的姿態守著他。

_我是Orm Marius，曾經的亞特蘭提斯之王，現任的親王、海洋領主，同時，也是我身邊這位七海之王、水行俠Arthur Curry的弟弟_ 。

_我對他的恨造就了我，可他對我的愛救贖了我。_

他如是說。

 

FIN.

===================

大家好，這裡是小R，平安夜快樂。

我有超~~~久沒有寫文了，但年末英雄圈又一骨科巨獻！不能再忍！

我真的是會被海王骨科逼到崩潰......六天內5000+的字數我真的很想屎......其實如果要認真寫應該可以寫成中長篇，But有鑑於我坑品不佳所以還是一次放完就好吧，別逼我了（掩面

標題改自另一骨科神劇SPN的主題曲，[Carry On Wayward Son](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av24905608)（←B站的連結，可以戳喔），歌詞超戳人心窩的，有興趣可以去查一下翻譯；另外，Wayward這個單字有「不受控制、難以預測」的意思，覺得是很海王兄弟了❤

關於這篇有個後續想寫，不過不知道能不能撐到寫完它，所以還是先什麼都不承諾了。那麼以上。


End file.
